conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Trudanelange
Dam Konta in dom nört (talk) 02:36, April 24, 2013 (UTC)Dam Konta mäldom Nört General information Hukketrudanjälangvig (/hu.ke.tɾu.ða.njä.laŋ.vig/) is an a-priori language which, so to speak, is a kind of correct or pure form of "trudanjälangvig" (in the same way that german and high german do). Is an head initial language mostly west germanic but also finno-ugric so is not really an Indo-European tongue at all. Is a flexive fussionating language which has two numbers, singular and plural and is declined in 5 grammatical cases, nominative, accusative, dative, genitive and instrumental, only nouns, pronouns and articles can be declined. About genders, this language has 3, masculine, feminine and neutral, which is actually a default gender like in many germanic languages. Phonology Vowels, diphthongs and triphthongs Vowels Diphthongs Consonants and digraphs Consonants Digraphs *: Only occur between letters, never in the beginning. =Grammar - Nyelvys= Pronouns - Pronönein Personal pronouns - Hwitjan pronönein personal pronouns in trudanjälangvig are declined in "cases" as in german, this language has 5: * there is a distinction between masculine and feminine form of we, therefore, "Vekja" is masculine and "Vekje" is feminine. * *: As "we", "they" has a gender differentiation, so, "Saen" is masculine and "Hëen" is feminine. Possessive pronouns Verbs "to be" and "to have" To be contrarily to english but in the same way that languages as Spanish do, the verb "to be" has 2 different meanings, so, you have the verb "årmakon" which is used in temporal things like your position in the space or your state of mind, thing that usually can change easily and in the other hand you have the verb "Bjuhon" which is used in permanent situations like your gender, job, nationality, etc... therefore, you have these examples below: Both verbs are irregular and have the following conjugation: bjuhon: årmakon: To have An auxiliary verb which is usfull to know about is the verb "Hebbon" that has as equivalent the english verb "to have" and the Spanish verb "haber", but only when is use in perfects like the sentence "I have made a cake" or in phrases like "there is/there are...", so, why is this verb important? because as in german you can use the present perfect instead of using simple past. There are some examples below: Hebbon is irregular and its conjugation is downbelow: Then you have the other verb which has as equivalent the english one "to have", is called "Hafaton", this other is used when marking possession of something or a kind of not so strong obligation. this verb is regular, see these examples below: Modal verbs there isn't too much to say about trudanjälangvig's modal verbs because all of them are regular verbs. those verbs usually end in -on instead of -en, I will explain their meanings which is the most important part anyway. Conjugation ok, there's not too much to talk about in this point, there are 3 moods: indicative, imperative and subjuntive. conjugations are below: Indicative ok, trudanjälangvig has 17 tenses in this mood, all of them will be explain now: if you take any regular verb like "Awsleron", you put out the endings -on or -en and you have the root "Awsler-", so then you add the disinences for each tense. imperative Is actually easy to understand, by using the verb "Geffen" (give) you take the ending -en away and then you got the imperative positive "Geff" (give!) and then by adding the negative adverb ekki- so it turns "Ekkigeff" (don't give!). Genders - Gendan Luckily for you there are easy ways to know the gender of any word in Trudanjälangvig because there are stricted ending's rules which are about to be explain below: *Ok, as is not obvious I'm gonna explain it, in masculine and feminine each ending has an equivalent in the other gender (thing that doesn't happen with neuter). *Then, every noun or adjective which has another sort of ending shall be neuter. Cases - Fallen As I said before, this language has 5 declinations called cases, are ways to modify the nouns, pronouns and articles depending on the roll that they represent into the sentence. the cases are presented by adding the following suffixes: *"Ø" means none suffix. Nominative - Nominativ =Vocabulary= Animals - Iläjmen Numbers - Zhindoen Example number: 3.567 - Tritjusenfünhundetänsajnnysyf. =Example text - Esmarkist texte= The lord's prayer - Od drottinejs sanges And now, I'll show you the trudanjälangvig version of the well-known "lord's prayer": Category:Languages Category:Germanic conlangs Category:Indo-European conlangs